Lucy Heartfilia Uzumaki, hôte respectée de tous
by StargazerlumiareFR
Summary: Lucy, hôte du démon le plus puissant, part sur un long voyage de 2 ans après s'être fait remplacer de la team Natsu par Lisanna et ainsi montrer a Fairy Tail qu'elle n'est pas aussi faible qu'ils ne le croient. Comment vont réagir les Fairy Tail en apprenant qu'ils ont traité de "Faible" la mage la plus puissante d'Earthland ? Couples apparents dans le prologue.
1. Prologue

_Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis StargazerlumiareFR, une débile mentale (ou malade mentale) qui fait ces débuts sur ! Cette fanfic est un crossover entre Naruto et Fairy Tail, Je vous prie d'être indulgents avec moi c'est ma 1ère fanfic, Bonne lecture !_

**Couples : Gruvia, Gerza, Gale, Stinerva, Royu et pour Lucy, je vous laisse choisir.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto et Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon tout le**** monde serait déjà en couple.**

* * *

><p><strong>« Les démons à queux ou autres qui parle »<strong>

**« Les humains qui parlent »**

_**« Les pensées »**_

_**« Les pensées des démons à queux et autres créatures »**_

* * *

><p><strong>PDV LUCY<strong>

Seule. C'était le seul mot qui résumait parfaitement ma situation.

Depuis le retour de Lisanna parmi les morts, tout le monde m'ignorait, sauf Wendy, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Laxus et bien entendu le Maitre. Mon partenaire, Kurama, qui a été scellé a l'intérieur de moi me remonte beaucoup le moral quand les autres sont en mission. Kurama est un démon a queux qui sont les principaux piliers de ce monde et qui le gardent en sureté, contrairement aux démons du livre de Zeref qui le détruisent. Si l'un des démons a queux meurt, le monde est plongé dans le chaos total jusqu'à qu'il ressuscite. Il y en a neuf dans le monde : Shukaku (Ichibi) Matatabi (Nibi) Isobu (Sanbi) Son Gokû (Yonbi) Kokuô (Gobi) ; Saiken (Rokubi) : Chômei (Nanabi) Gyûki (Hachibi) et bien entendu Kurama (Kyubi). Ces démons sont scellés dans des humains a cause de leur trop grande puissance qui est malheureusement très convoitée. En ce moment, ces derniers sont considérés comme des mythes car leur hôtes ne révèlent jamais qu'ils ont ces monstres en eux, de peur de mourir si on les arrache de leur corps ou de leur enlever leur meilleur ami. Pour ma part, Kurama est comme un frère pour moi, il m'a toujours remontée le moral quand sa allait pas et m'encourageait quand je combattait, malgré son mauvais caractère. Le sceau qui retient Kurama est la mais… Moi-même j'ai mise un autre sceau qui me permet de sceller ma vraie apparence, mais aussi ma trop grande puissance même ci elle laisse un peu de magie passer pour que je puisse toujours l'utiliser. J'entendis Kurama m'appeler.

**« Gosse ?**

**-Oui Kura ?**

**-Tu va passer une mauvaise journée aujourd'hui****, grogna t-il.**

**-Sûr ?**

**-Oui, ne va pas à Fairy Tail d'accord ?**

**-Je ne peux pas, faut que j'aille chercher une mission faudrait pas que je rouille non ?**

**-Ouais mais j'veux pas que t'aie des ennuis.**

**-Alors comme ça le GRAND Kurama s'inquiète hein ?**

**-La ferme Gosse !******»****

Je lâchai un petit rire avant de quitter mon espace mental et d'aller à la guilde.

**(~15 minutes après~)**

Arrivée a la guilde je m'assis au bar de Mirajane a ma place habituelle quand la team Natsu s'approcha. Natsu pris la parole.

« -**Yo Luce !**

**-Bonjour Lucy.**

**-Salut Lucy !**

**-Bonjour Natsu, Erza, Grey.**

**-Lucy, on ira pas par quatre chemins, tu est virée de l'équipe, tu es trop faible. Lisanna te remplacera.****»****  
><strong>

J'aurais vraiment due écouter Kurama.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu le prologue de cette fanfic ! J'espère que ça vous as bien plus et n'hésitez pas à dire tout ce que vous pensez mais ne soyez pas trop durs, je l'ai déjà dite mais je le redis encore, c'est ma première fanfic et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe T^T Mais bon… Reviews please ? Pour m'améliorer ! Sur ce, a bientôt !<p> 


	2. Chapitre 01: Le Départ

Bonjour tout le monde ! c'est re-moi hihi voici le 1er chapitre de "Lucy Heartfilia Uzumaki, hôte respectée de tous." ! Enjoy ! :)

Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni Naruto ni Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV LUCY<strong>

Moi ? Me faire remplacer par Lisanna parce que je suis trop faible ? Si je n'avais pas mise ce sceau, j'aurais pu facilement battre Erza ou le Maître !

**« Que veux-tu dire par la Erza ?**

**-Tu te caches sans cesse derrière tes esprits, tu ne combats jamais avec eux.**

**-Si c'est ce que vous pensez, eh bien Lisanna je te laisse ma place, je vais aller au bureau du maître pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.**

**-Merci Lucy !**

**-De rien Lisanna. »**

Je m'éloignai du groupe et je me rendis dans le bureau du Maître. Je pris la peine de frapper avant d'entrer, le Maître pris la parole.

« **Lucy mon enfant, que me vaut l'honneur ta visite ?**

**-J'aimerai quitter la guilde un certain temps pour m'entrainer.**

**-Je suis d'accord mais… Quand reviendras-tu ?**

**-Dans 2 ans sûrement.**

**-D'accord, tu as ma permission mais assure toi d'être toujours en sécurité.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je sais me défendre.**

**-Je n'en doute pas Lucy. Mais assure-toi de revenir en 1 seul morceau ici d'accord ?**

**-Oui Maître. Ne dites à personne que je vais m'entrainer, si on me cherche dites leur seulement su une mission de longue durée.**

**-D'accord mon enfant je respecterai ta volonté.**

**-Merci. **

**-Au revoir Lucy et sois prudente.**

**-Oui… Au revoir Maître à dans 2 ans.**

Sur ces mots je fis volte face et je sortis de la guilde sans me faire repérer.

**(~ 15 minutes plus tard~)**

Arrivée chez moi je m'assis sur mon lit et j'entrai dans mon espace mental pour arriver devant une cage géante ou je peux passer entre les barreaux.

« **Lucy… sais tu ou on ira ?**

**-A la grotte ou tu as été mis dans mon corps.**

**-Ne me dis pas que tu vas…**

**-Si. Je vais enlever les deux seaux.**

**-Mais… ça va prendre du temps non ?**

**-2 ans suffiront à détruire les deux sceaux.**

**-Ok. On part quand ?**

**-Maintenant ! »**

Je sortis rapidement de mon espace mental et attrapa une clé d'or.

« **Ouvre-toi porte de la Vierge, VIRGO !**

**-L'heure de la punition Princesse ?**

**-Non Virgo… Peux-tu me mettre des vêtements pour 2 ans dans une valise ?**

**-Oui Princesse, je vais le faire tout de suite.**** »**

Quelques minutes après Virgo avait ramenée la valise de sa maîtresse.

« **Merci Virgo, tu peux repartir.**

**Bien Princesse, soyez prudente. »**

Elle retourna ensuite dans son monde. Je pris du papier à lettre et j'écrivis à Wendy et aux autres avant de prendre la valise et d'aller prévenir la propriétaire de mon départ et ainsi lui donner les lettres. À mon retour je chercherais une nouvelle maison.

**(~10 minutes plus tard~)**

Arrivée à la gare, je pris un billet pour Hargeon. Je m'installai dans mon wagon puis je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée...

**(~2 heures plus tard~) **_(Je sais je fait beaucoup de saut temporel)_

_« _**Gosse, lève toi on est arrivés »**

Je me réveillai en douceur avant de sortir du train avec ma valise avant de sortir du train et me diriger vers le train ou je pris un billet pour l'île des tourbillons, une île touristique malgré ses dizaines de tourbillons autour, d'où son nom « Île des tourbillons ».

**(~2 Jours plus tard~)**

Arrivée la bas, je me dirigeai tout de suite à la grotte secrète des Uzumaki, ou le rituel de scellement est toujours fait sur un rocher surélevé. Je me déshabillai avant de me coucher sur le rocher en question en me concentrant sur les quelques signes que je fais avec mes mains et en mettant un peux de sang au centre pour prouver que je suis une Uzumaki. Je m'allongeai sur le rocher e fermant les yeux quand je sentis une douleur fulgurante dans mon ventre. Le sceau se défaisait et j'allais encore devoir supporter cette douleur encore 2 ans avant que le sceau ne se défaisait parfaitement...

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous à plus, a la prochaine :)<p> 


	3. Chapitre 02: Les lettres

**Bonjour bonsoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ça va ? :3**

**Oui oui moi ça va, un peu débordée par le collège mais sinon ça va ^_^ PARDON POUR LE RETARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD T^T**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**akasha: Merci pour ta review ! Désolée pour les sauts temporels, j'avais plus d'imaginations,hahaha... **

**Bon bah passons aux choses sérieuses, voici votre chapitre, bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni Naruto ni Fairy Tail. **

* * *

><p><strong>(~1 semaine après que Lucy ait commencée à défaire le seau ~)<strong>

**(~A Fairy Tail~)**

**PDV WENDY**

Je n'ai pas vue Lucy-nee-san depuis 1 semaine et le Maître nous avait dis que Lucy est partie sur une mission a long terme mais je ne le crois pas, Lucy nous aurait prévenus ! Je me rends alors avec Juvia, Gajeel , Levy et Laxus chez elle. Arrivés la bas nous vîmes la propriétaire qui nous interpellas.

« **Vous êtes biens Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy et Laxus ?**

**-Oui ! Je suis Wendy, ou est Lucy-nee ?**

**-Entrez d'abord, je dois vous donner quelque chose. »**

On entra et elle nous tendit une lettre chacun plus 2 livres épais à Levy. Je me mis à lire ma lettre.

« _Chère Wendy,_

_Ma chère sœur de cœur, je suis désolée de t'abandonner comme sa mais je dois aller m'entrainer, ne me cherche surtout pas, c'est pour ta sécurité ma belle. Je reviens dans 2 ans alors j'espère que tu deviendras très forte et aussi, déclare des sentiments à Roméo, je suis sure qu'il t'aime aussi._

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Lucy Heartfilia. »_

Elle est partie… Je tombai à genoux en pleurant et en serrant ma lettre contre moi. Lucy-nee… sois prudente dans ton entrainement et reviens vivante !

**PDV LEVY**

Je pris la lettre avec les livres et commença à lire la lettre.

« _Chère Levy,_

_Ma meilleure amie, tu m'as soutenue depuis que je suis entrée à Fairy Tail et je te suis très reconnaissante. Je te conseille de ne pas te confesser a Gajeel tout de suite, après tout, c'est toujours l'homme qui doit faire le premier pas non ? Je reviens dans 2 ans plus forte et plus endurante. Je te laisse mon livre que j'ai terminée et ainsi qu'un livre de sorts pour que t'aie une deuxième magie, je te laisse découvrir de quelle magie ce sera. Sois prudente quand tu t'entraineras et fait attention a ne rien casser ! Et surtout, sers toi de cette magie pour te protéger et protéger les personnes que tu aimes. Prends bien soin de toi._

_Mes amours,_

_Lucy Heartfilia. »_

Puis je me mis dans le même état que Wendy… Lu-chan… Je te promets de devenir plus forte et de protéger tout le monde !

**PDV GAJEEL**

Je vis ma crevette et la fille de Grandine tomber au sol et pleurer, je voulais réconforter ma crevette mais je pris la peine de lire la lettre pour comprendre ce qui arrive aux filles.

_« Cher Gajeel_

_Mon frère de cœur, je vais m'entrainer pendant 2 ans pour prouver à la team Natsu que je ne suis pas faible, ne les tabasse pas après avoir lu cette lettre ! Sinon ils seront tentés de venir me chercher et je ne veux pas qu'ils m'interrompent dans mon entrainement. Si on me cherche dis juste que je suis dans une mission de long terme. D'ailleurs, déclare-toi vite à Levy ! Elle n'attend que ça et puis les garçons doivent toujours faire le premier pas. Deviens plus fort pour la protéger et ceux que tu aimes._

_Je t'encourage,_

_Lucy Heartfilia » _

Bunny girl, non, Lucy… Je te promets de protéger tout le monde pendant que tu n'es pas la ! Alors revient vivante dans 2 ans !

**PDV Juvia**

Juvia voit ses amis être triste sauf Laxus qui n'avait pas encore lu sa lettre alors elle décida de la lire pour mieux comprendre.

« _Chère Juvia,_

_Ma chère Juvia, je suis partie sur un entrainement intensif pour 2 ans mais ne t'en fait pas pour moi tout ira bien. Tu veux que Grey tombe sous ton charme ? Et bien je vais t'aider. Pour commencer il faut que tu arrêtes de le coller et commencer à t'éloigner de lui. Comme on dit « Suis moi je te fuis, fuis moi je te suis » et normalement tout ira bien puis, évite de te nommer a la troisième personne, ce sera nettement mieux. Entraine-toi bien pour tous nous protéger et bonne chance pour Grey !_

_Bonne chance,_

_Lucy Heartfilia. »_

Juv- Je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps, je te promets de respecter a la lettre tes conseils à la lettre Lucy alors sois prudente et reviens en un seul morceau !

**PDV LAXUS**

Je vis tout le monde avec un air triste… Je n'aime pas ça. Je commençai à lire la lettre.

« _Cher Laxus,_

_Mon frère de cœur, dans 2 ans nous nous reverrons et je serais plus forte que toi alors entraine toi bien et prends bien soin de tout le monde. Sois plus gentil avec Wendy, elle est un peu intimidée par toi. Si tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis partie, c'est à cause de la team Natsu, ils ont dit sue j'étais trop faible pour leur équipe. Ne leur fait pas de mal, ce privilège me reviendra quand j'aurais retrouvée ma puissance. Je te dis à bientôt._

_A dans 2 ans mon frère,_

_Lucy Heartfilia. »_

Je vais tous les protéger et ainsi te faire honneur alors reviens plus forte ! Je veux te voir mettre une magnifique branlée à la team Natsu !

« **Allez les gars, faut pas se laisser abattre, Lucy reviendra et elle mettra une magnifique raclée à la team Natsu !**

**-Tu as raison Laxus-san, il faut s'entrainer pour Lucy-nee ! Pour la protéger ! D'ailleurs Levy- san qu'est que sont ces deux livres ?**

**-Le roman de Lu-chan et un livre de sorts.**

**-Tu va t'entrainer avec ?**

**-Ouais, j'vais devenir plus forte avec ça !**

**-Bonne chance crevette.**

**-Merci Gajeel, partons et allons nous entrainer !**

**OUAIS !**

**PDV LEVY**

Après la lecture de ces lettres, nous nous séparâmes de notre coté et je partis a la grande clairière de la foret de Magnolia pour voir quels secrets cache le livre de sorts que Lu-chan m'a donnée. Je pris le livre de mon sac et je vis la première de couverture… Non… Ce… Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce livre…

**« Magie du god's slayer de la lumière. »**

Lu-chan… Merci grâce à toi je vais devenir plus forte ! Je commençai à exercer les sorts écris dans le livre, j'espère que je pourrais tout apprendre en 2 ans pour montrer tout les progrès que j'ai fait à Lu-chan !

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lus ! J'espère poster la suite très bientôt sauf si les devoirs veulent me laisser tranquille :x<p>

A bientôt et j'espère avoir tout plein de reviews !

StargazerlumiareFR.


End file.
